Silver Stigma
by Kuroyuki the Ryu
Summary: Geostigma, it changed the world. Nine-hundred-million children died, and nine hundred survived, they are the Remnants who's goal is to create The Reunion and revive their Mother. Kadaj was trying to balance his life as a middle schooler and Remnant when he finds out he's a Demi-God and is dragged in to a whole adventure he rather not be apart of, but thats life.
1. Geostigma, Illness, and Recovery

_**I'm saying this only once, I own nothing and this applies to all futurechapters **_

* * *

**Silver Stigma**

* * *

**Chapter One: Geostigma, Illness, and Recovery**

* * *

Geostigma, a disease that devastated the world six years ago, killing 1% of the worlds children between the ages of 3 and 12. No one knows where it came from, what caused it to happen, they just know what it did and that it targeted children. Geostigma was caused by a something know S Cells invading the body, forcing the body to try and fight it off, causing black marks to appear on the skin where the S cells are most concentrated as the body tries to black them off from the rest of the body. Common symptoms of the Stigma as many called it were depression, hallucinations, shaking, increasingly volatile emotions, puking up black blood, and hearing voices. Once the Stigma started to appear on a child's skin they had anywhere from five days to six months before they succumbed to the disease and died, it was the fear of every parent that their child would fall ill with Geostimga. They died because they were just to exhausted to continue fighting and the S Cells that caused the sickness would latch on to the child and multiple, and the children where unable to adapt to the cell, and it killed them. Then children started to recover and survive, one out of every ten million who fell ill after the first two months recovered from it. These miracle children were know as Silver Stigma's due to the that fact their hair turned silver, but they were refereed to as just Stigma.

All of the children who survived hair turned silver and their eyes turned blue green with cat like pupils. They were stronger, faster, smarter, all around better than any other human on the planet. they call could run faster then a cheeta, though some could move so fast they were little more then blurs to the normal human eye. They could punch though concreet, and pound dents in steel, and leap several feet in to the air. They were all smarter then they should have been, about to solve problems that even most adults couldn't, think several steps in advance, and were just smart. Stigma's were also prone to hear a voice and were on average mentally unstable. There were many instances of Stigma's going completely crazy and killing a few hundred people, demolishing a few building before they could be restrained or killed.

Stigma's were almost guaranteed to ether go crazy and start massacring people or to vanish of the face of the planet. The only ones free form that fate where the ones that had never heard the Voice and didn't start revering to themselves by a different name once they recovered from Geostimga, which were what were believed to be what drove the Stigma's mad. . Only Stigma's how could hear the voice of 'Mother' , and knew Geostigma had been meant for her to find suitable children to fitful her mission, to find all five hundred thirteen pieces of her scattered across the planet.

* * *

Sally Jackson had never been so afraid as when her four year old son came down with the Geostigma. It had terrified her when she had seen that cursed black mark that looked as if some one and mixed charcoal and paint together before smuggling it on to his left shoulder. She had been so afraid that she would lose him like countless other parents had lost their children to the cursed stigma. Like any parent who's child came down with Geostigma she rushed him to the designated hospital.

Percy had acted normal and showed no symptoms of the disease for the first five days he was there, much to the envy of many of the other parents who had to watch their children lay in a bed muttering incoherent nonsense or keeping them locked up so that they wouldn't commit suicide from depression, puking up black blood, or just lay on their bed listlessly staring at the ceiling. For those five days Sally held on to the hope that his demi-god blood would be able to fight of Geostigma, but her hopes were crushed when on the sixth day Percy started to hear a voice whispering to him him, and another stigma appeared on his neck, reaching up to his left cheek. It slowly got progressively worse till he was lying on one of the many beds muttering things just as incoherent as the rest, it was painful to watch her son mutter stuff she couldn't even make sense off while he stared of in to space with glassy eyes.

* * *

A month passed and more then half of the children who had been here when she had first come to the ward of the hospital taking care of the muttering children where dead. It was horrible to watch as they just faded away, they're muttering got softer and softer till their body stopped functioning. The only thing that gave people any hope were the stories of the few surivers, in the last four months since Geostigma had appeared almost two hundred million children had died, and twenty children were recovering, twenty our of twenty million. It filled her with dispare but she held out on the hope that her son's godly blood would save him.

* * *

Another month and only two of the children how had been there longer then Percy remained a 11 year old boy named Miceal Pendragon and a 4 year old red headed girl called Raceal E Dare, but the boy was getting weaker everyday, the doctors had give the boy another week to live before he fades away like the rest. Percy and Raceal were both according to the doctors holding on better then most and had some of the best chances of recovery out of anyone in the hospital. Another two children were recovering of the horrid Geostimga, a three year old girl in Egypt, and a eight year old boy in Russia.

* * *

Miceal had managed to last another two weeks before he died on June 15th.

* * *

Raceal died on the fourth of July, and Percy became the patient who had survived the longest in the hospital.

* * *

Percy had come down with Geostigma on March 27th and it was now July 7th, one-hundred-three days since he had fallen ill. Twenty-three days since Miceal had died, three days since Raceal had died, and now he was starting to get better. The stigma's caused by the disease that had been plaguing him for the past one-hundred-three day started to get smaller.

* * *

Nine days later almost all of the stigma was gone, and his hair started to get lighter and lighter as the days progressed, losing its inky black color, and turning a light grey color, then it turned silver, not like the dye you used to die your hair silver, but natural silver like the stars in the sky.

* * *

Three days later his sea green eyes started turning blue, electric blue color that would later be dubbed Mako Blue by scientist all over the world. His pupils lost their roundness and became slitted like cat, and specks of green appeared around it.

* * *

Five days later he was released from the hospital and Sally was told he would make a full recovery, but to bring him back for further exams. she had never been so relieved in her entire life.


	2. After The Stigma

_Don't expect all updates to be this fast, I'm only getting this out so quick because I'm pulled a stay up and work while my mom thought I was asleep on my IPad. Wish I wasn't 13(2 months and I'm 14) and I could pull and all nighter on the computer...maybe when I'm 15 or 16. Anyway chapters are going to be roughly 500 to 1000 words each so they should be a new one at least once a week unless I lose interest. I acutely fell alseep on the IPad which is why this wasnt up till now, I wrote this chapter and a bit of chapter three which I'll finish and post soon._

* * *

**Silver Stigma**

* * *

**Chapter Two: After The Stigma**

* * *

On December 31st, a year after the day Geostigma appeared it vanished without a trace, all those still sick with the disease died that day. It was a day of joy and sorrow and the nine hundred million that died and the nine-hundred surviving remnants were left very different from before they feel to the stigma. The world changed after the Geostigma struck, it could say it was a better place, there was no war among the human race, and many people speculated that there would be at least another couple hundred years of peace, the world was still trying to recover form the lost of its children.

* * *

It did not take long to discover that Geostigma effected those who survived it more than changing their hair and eye color. No, the survives were faster, stronger, smarter, and all around better than a normal human. They were also extremely unstable, in the first year twenty out of the nine hundred went crazy and started rampaging around massacring everything that crossed their path. Governments quickly started coming up ways to restrain or terminate Remnants as they began to be called if they went wild and snapped.

* * *

At first people tried to replicate the superhuman abilities of the Remnants only for all those who received it to die within a matter of seconds.

* * *

Normal humans felt both fear and respect for the Remnants, but overall there was a feeling of wariness.

* * *

Remnants all had a few chariterist across the board.

They all thought of them selves by a different name such as Loz, Reno, or Tifa.

They all heard voices.

They all could fight like monsters when the need raised, able to summon a weapon out of no where and completely obliterate almost anything in their path besides other Remnant or Remnant Control Special Forces.

* * *

Remnants were watched, and feared.


End file.
